Middle School Life
by Dark Raven107
Summary: My life in Middle School ^_^!


Story: Messed-up Middle School Diary  
  
Chapter 1: Day 1  
  
A/n: This is a Digimon fanfic, with no particular love pairing, just how I go through Middle school, losing a little bit of sanity each and every day. I have no idea where I am going with this, possibly no where at all. Maybe with some reviews, I like reviews. And for mean people like Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady, flames ARE NOT creative criticism, they are downright mean. You can give us your opinions nicely, that is what inspires us to do better, or people like me just would wish not to hear from you at all. Just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I DO own the twisted thoughts in my head. Which occasionally do involve Digimon. But each little character has a little copyright thingy by them. Just joking!  
  
Chapter 1: Day 1  
  
8:15 am: Tuesday, January 21st- 'He's STILL talking???'  
  
I am just sitting here. Wondering what Ashley's doing in Mr. Vannest's class. It's not fair I got dumb Mrs. Strater for a health teacher. Right now I am sitting here, "listening" to Mr. Smith rattle on and on about how _abortion_ is the root of all evil (Yeah, right, mister), Amanda making little "Oh, I know it all" comments to everything he says.  
  
'She's actually listening? I'm paying attention to Henry dance around in my head.' Suddenly, an evil thought blossoms in my evil mind. Everyone sees a little thought bubble appear above my head (except for Mr. Smith, he was too busy blabbing). It displays Takato and Jeri kissing. "Arrgh. Stupid thought bubble." I grumble and reach above my head and pop the thought bubble.  
  
Mr. Smith, who amazingly did not notice Amanda's side comments, now looks at ME and says, "Amber, would you like to lead this discussion?" 'Discussion,' I think, 'If this is a discussion, I think I could lead it better than you.'  
  
"No." I say, and sink sheepishly down into my seat. The class snickers. Suddenly, Henry pops into view beside me. "Hey, Amber, cheer up," He says. I sit there and ignore him. I didn't wanna get in trouble. But noooo, he just has to keep bothering me. He dances around me, making faces. "STOP IT!!!" I yell. "YOU'RE JUST MY TWISTED IMAGINATION!"  
  
"Thanks soooo much." I say to "Henry" outside in the hallway.  
  
"You're so welcome." He says.  
  
Let's skip ahead, shall we? After the bell rings and Mr. Smith is done giving me a list of possible licensed therapists, I head off to science, Chris blabbing in my ear the whole way. What I hear is: "Blah, blah, blah, I 'm really stupid and I don't know when to shut the heck up." 'Wow,' I'm thinking, 'His mouth is moving, but I don't hear anything!'  
  
In science, Mr. Hansen was meaningfully discussing with us if 'Raisen Bran' (I swear he can't spell) is a mixture or a compound. A scene from a recent episode of Digimon is playing in my head, and suddenly I hear Mr. Hansen saying something that catches my attention. "Ashley," He says, "what do you think?" For the love of god, all the girl does is look back with a bewildered look on her face, and shrug. I almost cracked up laughing. I settled for a chuckle. Chris, the doofus, looks behind him and starts laughing simply because I was laughing. Arrgh.  
  
In Language Arts, we sang Longfellow's "Wreck of the Hesperus" in the form of the "Gilligan's Island" theme and blew up balloons and let them fly all over the room. Guess who got stuck picking up the mess after class?  
  
I had "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch playing in my head all 5th hour, so choir pretty much just flew by. Lunch, same old same old, Ashley raving on about something she saw in a fanfic, Chris acting ever- interested. Magan, as usual, is laughing about something Chris said about 10 minutes earlier that wasn't remotely funny.  
  
We had an 'Oprah' discussion in health class about spirituality, and went to law school in History. That's some pretty weird stuff, huh?  
  
Amber: Sorry that was such a short chapter, I just wanted to put myself up on "the board." I am probably not going anywhere with this fic, so unless you tell me I should continue, I won't. So, yeah, and bye, I guess. 


End file.
